


When Things Don't Go Right

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Background Yonaga Angie, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Genderfluid Yonaga Angie, M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Yonaga Angie, Theyre not abusive, but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: When the next episode of Danganronpa gets cancelled last minute, what will Kokichi and Shuichi do?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	When Things Don't Go Right

It was a fairly regular day of classes that day. The math teacher assigned a few pages of homework, there was a fight at lunch, and extracurricular activities occurred as usual. Just a normal Wednesday. Oh, and one more thing: Danganronpa was coming on tonight! All anyone could really talk about was who tonight's Blackened was going to be.

Kokichi was putting some papers away after the student council meeting. He put them into their designated binder, then shut the rings and closed it. Some other students were finishing up with cleaning the classroom with him. Angie put the last chair on top of it's desk and smiled, proud of themself.

"Yonaga!" the council leader said cheerfully. "You had some great suggestions today." He patted their back. "I'm glad to be on the same team as you!"

"You too!" Angie replied. "I'll see you tomorrow in science. Bye!" With that, they ran off, and Kokichi smiled. He'd picked them himself to be in student council and didn't regret it one bit. Soon, the other students left as well, leaving him alone. And after he'd finished up himself, he left.

___

Later on, he was curled up on the couch next to Shuichi. The latter boy was excitedly rambling about his theory for the next Blackened student. Kokichi wasn't as interested in the killing game tv show, but his boyfriend filled him in on it. Then, the microwave went off in the kitchen.

"I'll get it!" the leader cried, jumping up and running fir the microwave. He'd made popcorn for himself and was about to make Shuichi a bag as well. This was part of their weekly ritual: making popcorn, buying soda from the corner shop, gathering their favourite blankets, and snuggling up to watch Danganronpa. He dumped the popcorn into a bowl and moved to start making the other bag.

Once the other was done as well, he returned to the living room. Shuichi had grabbed the old cat blanket for him, his favourite! And the other boy was wrapped up in his shark blanket. "'Kichi! C'mon, you're gonna miss it!"

"It's just the intro, Babe!" Kokichi countered. "Look, see?"

The tv blinked on, but instead of the intro music and colourful screen there was white noise. Then, a man came on.

"Hello, Danganronpa fans! Unfortunately, tonight's airing has been cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances. We hope that you can bear with us."

And then it went to another program. Next to him, Shuichi gasped. He seemed devastated, and Kokichi could see why. It was his favourite show! Of course he was upset that it had been cancelled last minute. But Kokichi quickly set his popcorn and soda on the coffee table and hugged his boyfriend.

"It's okay!" he reassured him. "That just means that we'll wait another week! Look at it like this: now we have another week for more theories! We still didn't analyze the last part of the murder scene."

"...I guess you're right." Uncrossing his arms, Shuichi grabbed for his phone. "I typed out everything that I saw so far, what do you think?" His phone was put into Kokichi's hands.

The latter boy's eyes scanned the screen. "Hmm, makes sense. But her hand was clenched, remember? It looked like she had something in it."

"Oh, you're right!" Taking his phone back, Shuichi now went to his phone gallery to find a picture of the scene. "Man, imagine being in Danganronpa! What'd you be? I'd wanna be-"

"A detective, yeah. I really don't know." Kokichi got up and went to the DVD cabinet, opening it and picking through the movies. The very bottom shelf belonged to his mother, so it had tons of _those_ films. He joked that they should watch one or two while his mom was out, but Shuichi usually laughed and said no. "Ooh, just what I was looking for!"

Now, he pulled out a copy of _The Princess and the Frog._ "How about we watch this instead? We _do_ have popcorn!" Shuichi glanced up at him.

"Sure! Go ahead and pop it in." He put his phone away and smiled. "Do you mind if I go and change into my pajamas?"

"Yeah, go ahead!" Kokichi bent down and switched the tv to the right channel, then turned on the DVD player and popped the disk in. Then he went up to his own room while Shuichi went to the bathroom and changed into his own pajamas. He even added a pair of fuzzy socks to match his sweater and fuzzy pants. By the time he went back into the living room, the selection screen was up and his boyfriend had on his matching pjs. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" Shuichi kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Babe. You always know how to cheer me up."

"You're welcome, Babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so little ramble but-  
> I kinda don't like the fanon interpretation of the pregame characters. The whole "yandere Shuichi" and "*bused softie Kokichi" makes me uncomfy, so I wanted to make my own versions of them! Kokichi seems pretty confident, being one of the students to speak up during the prologue, so I think it makes sense for him to be a club or council leader! And Shuichi seems like he's more of trying to be someone and talking up the directors rather than believing what he's saying.  
> Anywho, please excuse spelling errors and hope you had a great day! And I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
